Different
by Whazzup
Summary: Inu n' co. find a strange girl passed out under a tree. so they help her. As soon as she wakes up they find almost all her firends. now they find the rast and meet new ones along the way.IKa MS ShipOc KoOc My first fic please tell if you like it.
1. finding Shessemy

Disclamer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A 15 year old girl with a clock that covered her face was walking in the forest. It wasn't unormal looking but if you looked closely you'd see that she had blood stains all over her and she was leavening a trail blood behind. Then as soon as she got to a tree she collapsed at the base...  
  
somewhere else  
  
A guy with white hair was walking with a raven black hair, a girl with a large boomerang, a guy with his hair pulled in a little pony-tail and a child with fox paw feet and pointed ears. Suddenly the white haired guy stopped and smelled the air.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" asked the raven haired girl  
  
"Nothing Kagome." Answered Inuyasha  
  
"PERVERT!" Yelled the girl with the boomerang  
  
"Sorry Sango" said the monk before he was hit in the head with her boomerang.  
  
"Miroku you perv." Said Sango as she walked away.  
  
The kid watched the whole thing 'Will they ever get along?' he thought  
  
"Look over there" pointed Kagome to where that girl was she ran over to where she was.  
  
By that time everyone was there.  
  
"Do you think she's alive?" asked Shippo  
  
"She is." Answered Inuyasha  
  
"Good lets get her inside." Said Kagome  
  
And they did...  
  
Well that was a lame... I'm saying that and I'm the author...I'M DISSING MY OWN STORY!!! I need a chill pill... 


	2. Hello Whisper

Disclamer: I still own nothing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they got in Kaiede's (Spelling?) Hut. She asked  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We found her at the base of a tree." Exclaimed Kagome  
  
They got her inside. Inside the hut  
  
"Now let's take off the clock" Said Kaiede When they did they were surprised that the girl had red dog ears and light purple horns. She also had long pointed ears too skin was really, really, really, really light purple skin and a tail it was purple with yellow spicks on it. She was wearing a navy blue kimono with purple selves. She also had... wings? Yes dragon like wings. She was all bloody. They started to bandage her up.  
  
Then all of a sudden something started to move in her clock. Kagome screamed  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!"  
  
Then a little girl came form under the clock. She had bright orange hair and puffy tail, dark green eyes and a torn light blue Kimono.  
  
She was like "Hello"   
  
Inuyasha's like "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
She started to get all watery-eyed.  
  
"INUYAHSA! That was mean! here little girl." Said Kagome The little girl went to Kagome.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kagome  
  
"Whisper." Whisper answered  
  
"What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Hiding."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"She told me to"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shessemy... were is Shessemy?"  
  
"Right here" said a voice form behind them.  
  
"SHESSEMY!!!" Whisper exclaimed. Giving her a big hug. Shessemy smiled and hugged her back. 


	3. meet Assassin and Mindreader

Disclamer: I still own nothing except my stuff.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everybody was shocked to see "Shessemy" already up.  
  
"Whisper..." Shessemy started. Whisper looked up. "I'm glad you're ok"  
  
Whisper went like this   
  
"I hate to interrupt..." started Sango "But who are you?"  
  
'Here goes nothing' Thought Shessemy "My name is Shessemy. I'm half Dragon demon, quarter dog and fox demon."  
  
Everyone went like this O.O and started at her.  
  
"What?" asked Shessemy  
  
Some were else  
  
In the forest was a 15 year old girl. She had Red hair, blue eyes, indigo kimono, a purple clock and sash, tan skin, a sword and a pet snake like dragon. The dragon was purple with yellow horns, claws, tail and blue eyes. There was a little girl with them. She had brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and an exertion like this --. She had an all black kimono that showed her feet and she had a crystal ball that was blue and had red stripes on the N, E, S, W sides pointing to the center of the ball.  
  
"Can you try to look for them again Mind-reader?" the red head asked  
  
"I'll try Assassin." Said the burnet.  
  
She closed her eyes the ball started to glow then stopped.  
  
"Did you see anything?" asked Assassin  
  
"Yes." Mind-reader answered  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"At a village with a half demon named Inuyasha."  
  
"I know where that is...Zee" the little dragon looked up to its mistress  
  
"Yes" answered Zee.  
  
"You know were to go."  
  
Then suddenly the dragon wasn't so little no more. It was huge all purple except its claws were navy blue, it had yellow spicks along its back and indigo/light blue eyes.  
  
"Let's go people?" Yelled Assassin  
  
So they got on and flu away to the village...  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
I'M DONE. I'M DONE. I'M DONE! This chapter any way. 


	4. Telling

Disclamer: I still own nothing except the stuff I make up.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After getting to know Shessemy better Kagome notice that Shessemy was all bloody and stuff.  
  
"How would you feel if we went to the hot springs Shessemy?" asked Kagome  
  
"I would like that." Answered Shessemy  
  
"I'm I invited?" asked Miroku  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Yelled all the girls and smacked him. With Shessemy hitting him the hardest. (She's a demon)  
  
"Now that's done lets go!" Said Sango  
  
"Whisper will you stay here?" Asked Shessemy  
  
"Alright" Answered Whisper  
  
So Kagome, Sango and Shessemy went to the hot springs. Leaving Whisper at the hut with the boys.  
  
Hut  
  
Whisper was walking around crying until she bumped into some one.  
  
"Ow." She said  
  
"Are you ok?" The person asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok. My name is Shippo. What's yours?"  
  
"Whisper"  
  
"Nice name." Said a blushing Shippo  
  
"Thanks" Said a blushing Whisper  
  
"Tell me why you were crying"  
  
"I miss my Brother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Want me to tell you about him?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
So they sat down and talked about there families.  
  
Hot springs  
  
They were in the water and started talking.  
  
"So Shessemy" Kagome asked  
  
"Yes?" Shessemy answered  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kagome  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Shessemy  
  
"How did you get all of your wounds?" Asked Sango  
  
"Well it was like this...  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a sunny day. Shessemy and her group came to a nice field.  
  
"Let's stop here for the night" said Shessemy  
  
"But it's the middle of the day." Said a little fox demon boy with red hair and tail. He was wearing a green kimono.  
  
"I know Shapeshifter but we've had a tough week and need rest." Answered Shessemy  
  
"But..." Shapeshifter was interrupted  
  
"She's right you know." Said a tall boy with gray eyes, light black hair, blue kimono and sharp, long claws.  
  
"Alright." Shapeshifter answered.  
  
Shessemy walked over to Assassin, Zee and Mind-reader.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shessemy asked  
  
"Yeah but Zee got a little hurt." Answered Assassin  
  
Shessemy nodded and walked away.  
  
Then all of a sudden a bunch of demons came and started attacking them.  
  
"Whisper get in my clock and don't come out until you feel absolutely safe."  
  
Whisper nodes and douse what she is told.  
  
They started kicking major ass. Then all of a sudden Shessemy yells  
  
"WATCH OUT KNIFES!"  
  
But it was to late the tactical went right through him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Then she saw something move she cut it but not before it brushed some ribs.  
  
"RUN!" Shessemy yelled. They all ran in different directions. She ran unit she couldn't run any more. She walked until she passed out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"That ...is...so...sad" said Kagome who was like this TT  
  
"Yeah it is" agreed Sango  
  
"I know." Said Shessemy  
  
"Any way time for Shampoo." Said Kagome  
  
"What's shhhhhaaaammmmmpppppoooooooooooo?" asked Shessemy  
  
Kagome explained everything about herself and were she's form. Another chapter done .I KILLED OFF MY OWN PRESON! Cool. ( 


	5. Meet Assassin and Mindreader again

Disclamer: Read the last 4 chapters Disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Interesting" said Shessemy after Kagome expand everything.  
  
"I think we get back to the hut now" said Sango  
  
"Your right." Answered Kagome  
  
"Let's go then" said Shessemy  
  
Hut  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in the hut until...  
  
Inuyasha herd something near the hut.  
  
"I herd something."  
  
"Let's go see what it is shall we." Said Miroku  
  
So they did and they fund a tall girl and a girl with a crystal ball.  
  
"Excuse me." The tall one asked one of them.  
  
"Yeah" answered Miroku and Inuyasha  
  
"Could you please tell me how to find the half-demon Inuyasha?" She asked  
  
"Depends. Why are you looking for him?" answered Miroku  
  
"My friend is the village and I need to find her."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Shessemy."  
  
They were shocked to hear this. Then the girl with the crystal ball stepped in and said  
  
"You" pointing to Inuyasha "Are the half demon Inuyasha and you" Pointing to Miroku "Are the monk Miroku."  
  
"How the hell did you know that?" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"I read your mind." She answered  
  
The boys just started at them.  
  
"Assassin?! Mind-reader?!" someone yelled from behind.  
  
They turned around to see a very happy Shessemy run to them.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Shessemy  
  
"Us too." The tall one and the with the crystal ball said at the same time. Then a little dragon came form behind the tall one.  
  
"Zee I'm so happy to see you"  
  
"Me to Shessemy." Answered Zee. This shocked Shessemy.  
  
"After that battle I got stronger and learned to talk."  
  
Shessemy nodded and said "These are my friends Assassin,"  
  
The tall one said "Hi"  
  
"Mind-reader"  
  
The girl with the crystal ball said "Hello"  
  
"And Zee"  
  
Zee nodded.  
  
They were about to introduce themselves but were interrupted by Mind- reader.  
  
"Your Sango" Pointing to Sango  
  
"Your Kagome" Pointing to Kagome  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" They yelled in unison  
  
"I read your mind" replied Mind-reader.  
  
"Think I'll explain" Said Shessemy. She explained every thing.  
  
"Where are Shippo and Whisper?" Kagome asked (forgot about them didn't you?)  
  
"Were right here" said tow voices in unison. They turned around and saw Shippo and Whisper holding hands. (CUTE! I can imagine it)  
  
How do you like my story? Tell me what you think of my People? R AND R PLEASE! THANK YOU! Bye! 


	6. Trapped!

Disclamer: Read the last 4 chapters Disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After they got to know each other. They went shard hunting in the mountains. It was peaceful for 3 days but on the 3rd day the sky went dark and all of a sudden they were attacked by Kanna. Mind-reader was head to head with Kanna when all of a sudden there was a rock slid. They all separated. Mind-reader and Kanna ended up in the same cave and were trapped. They were silent for awhile until Mind-reader realized something.  
  
"Kanna...we...are similar" said Mind-reader suddenly  
  
"Similar?" asked Kanna  
  
"Yes. We both have power."  
  
"What dose power have to do with any thing?"  
  
"I...I think I can free you from Narku's control."  
  
Kanna's eyes widen as she tell her all of this.  
  
"Please do."  
  
"Alright." Then suddenly there is a flash of light. Kanna is in an all white room she sees a little pink ball in the middle of the room. Then she hears Mind-readers voice 'take the little pink ball in the middle of the room'  
  
'Why?' Kanna asks  
  
'It's your hart. Now take it and put it to your chest'  
  
'Alright'  
  
She doses that and another flash of light and she is back at the cave.  
  
"Did you do what I said?" Mind-reader asked  
  
Kanna nodded.  
  
"Good" Said Mind-reader and she gave a little smile as did Kanna. (WHAT!? Kanna smiling?)  
  
Build a fire since they could see some light through some cracks. Kanna decided to explore the caves. She told Mind-reader were she was going and left  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
"Oww" I went as I came in contact with the cave floor. I had to get used to feeling stuff like pain. I looked at her feet and saw a male fox demon with Deep Green eyes, red hair and tail, a green kimono and a scarf covering his mouth and nose.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Yes" I answer I blush. What is happing to me? I like being free but I've never felt this way before.  
  
"My name is Shape-shifter" he said blushing  
  
"My name is Kanna"  
  
{Hi} = Mind-reader talking in someone's head [Hi] = Shape-shifter talking in someone's head 'Hi' = Kanna talking in someone's head. {Kanna?} I hear Mind-reader in my head.  
  
'How do you do that?' I ask in my head  
  
{I just can.}  
  
'Can this go 3 ways?'  
  
{Yes why?}  
  
'Because I have a boy here I want you to meet.'  
  
{Alright}  
  
[Hello?]  
  
{Shape-shifter?}  
  
[Mind-reader?]  
  
'You tow know each other?'  
  
{Yes. We're good friends}  
  
[Long time no see]  
  
{Kanna come back to camp and bring SS with you  
  
'S.S?'  
  
{Shape-shifter}  
  
'Oh. Can I ca you M.R then?'  
  
{Alright}  
  
[Yay! I finely my friend!]  
  
'Let's go!'  
  
{[Alright]}  
  
They got out the next day and boy were Shessemy, Assassin and Whisper happy to see S.S. Everyone was surprised to hear what M.R did to Kanna. Then they herd a scream turned around and saw...  
  
I'M EIVL! R and R now please. 


	7. Koga meets Shessemy

Me: Hello I'm the authoress of this story...screw this! Anyway thanks for Reviewing! YAY! Anyway back to the story.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They heard a scream and tuned around to see a...Huge Demon coming there way!  
  
"I'll take care of it!" Yelled Shessemy. She drew her weapon witch was a fan. It had three red steaks. They all started at the bottom. They all went to the top. One swipe and the demon was in pieces. Every one was shocked to see this.  
  
"What?" asked Shessemy  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"My fan."  
  
"What fan?"  
  
"This one" She said and showed every one her fan.  
  
"Wow" Said Shape-shifter  
  
"Let's make camp now." Yelled Shessemy  
  
So the made a camp. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were asleep. Shessemy gathered everyone that was awake and said  
  
"We should play match maker on Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango!"  
  
"That's a good idea" whispered Assassin  
  
"Let's do it!" said Kanna  
  
"Alright" agreed Mind-reader  
  
So they all agreed.  
  
The next morning  
  
'Let's fix up Miroku and Sango today' thought Shessemy as she got up looking at the sleeping soon to be couple.  
  
'Think I should go get food.' She thought as she left camp.  
  
A little while later some were in the forest Koga's POV  
  
I was looking for my 'woman'. I came to a clearing and saw this Dragon demon fighting a demon twice her size. I could tell the battle was going on for a wail 'cause all of her close were torn and blood stained. She pulled out a weird...FAN?! How the hell will she fight a fan? I watched her kill that demon in one swing. She is amazing! Then she fainted. By the time I got there their a small pool of blood around so I took her to my pack when I got there Ginta asked  
  
"What are you doing Koga?"  
  
"Helping someone."  
  
I don't know what the other name of the person who is always with Koga. If you know please tell me. Thank-you 


	8. Have we meet?

Me: Hello I'm back sorry for making you wait. Thanks for Reviewing! YAY! Anyway back to the story.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 8 Shessemy's POV  
  
Wolves. Lot's of wolves. I open my eyes. I see wolves. I try to sit up. I can't. I look to see bandages around my chest.  
  
"What the hell?" I whisper  
  
"Do you usually fight thing twice your size?" asked a man with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Maybe" I answer  
  
He comes closer.  
  
"You look firmer." He said  
  
"So do you... Koga?"  
  
"Shessemy?"  
  
I smile.  
  
"Nice to see you again" I say  
  
"You too."  
  
_Flashback  
  
A little Shessemy was walking in the forest when she herd a rock coming toward her. She caught in her hand.  
  
"Hey look its Shessemy." Said a Demon boy  
  
"What do you want?" asked a pissed Shessemy  
  
"To do this" The demon boy said and attacked her. She fell on the ground with a wound on her shoulder.  
  
"YOU BASTERED!" She yelled her eyes started to glow and wind came out of her hand.  
  
"AHHHH!" The Boy yelled. He was almost killed.  
  
Shessemy went back to normal and flew away. Soon she callipered duo to blood loss.  
  
Koga was walking when he smelt blood. He rushed over to were he smelt it and saw Shessemy. He took her home. Took care of her wounds she woke up.  
  
"Owwww" She said  
  
"Are you aright?" Koga asked  
  
"yeah"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well this boy made fun of me because I'm dragon/Dog/fox demon  
  
"My names Koga"  
  
"Mines Shessemy"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same here"  
  
End flashback_  
  
"How did you kill that demon?" asked Koga  
  
"This" said Shessemy showing him her fan.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Koga you've changed"  
  
"So have you...your more beautiful than I remember" he said stroking her cheek with his hand.  
  
Blushing Shessemy said "Th-thank you"  
  
They were so close only a few inches apart than then their lips meet. They sated like that for a few minuets.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Shessemy and she left.  
  
Koga sat there wondering what happened.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
I like music! 


	9. uh oh

Me: Hello I'm back sorry for making you wait. Thanks for Reviewing! YAY! Anyway back to the story.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Koga went to look for Shessemy. He found her.  
  
"Shessemy I love you." He said boldly (That's Koga for ya)  
  
Shessemy looked  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"I love you too Koga"  
  
He smiled. They started making out. Then they did outer things (You know...)  
  
The next morning  
  
Shessemy's POV  
  
DID WE REALLY DO THAT?! Wow... I fell sick. Think I'm goanna...goanna bluuuuuuuuuu to late. I can't can I?  
  
"What's wrong Shessemy" Koga asked  
  
"I think I'm ...I'm..." I started  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"You remember what we did last night?"  
  
Koga thought for a moment before nodding. Then his eyes widened and the biggest grin ever was on his face. Then he started nuzzling my neck.  
  
"You aren't mad?" I ask  
  
"Why would I be?" Koga asks  
  
"It's a mixed breed thou"  
  
"It'll be stronger then"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Yes that is  
  
"I have to go back."  
  
"Back. Back where?"  
  
"To Assassin and Mind-reader."  
  
"Who the hell are they?"  
  
"My friends."  
  
"Can I meet them?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Then let's go!" Said Koga as he lifted Shessemy bridle stile and ran off.  
  
where every one else is  
  
"WHERE THE HELL COULD SHE BE?!" Yelled Assassin  
  
They were at the sight were Shessemy slaughtered the demon.  
  
"I don't know... AND CAN YOU SHUT-UP?!" Yelled Mind-reader the clearing got bigger because of Mind-reader. Every one looked at her like this O.O. Then all of a sudden a whirl wind came into the clearing and they saw Koga making out with Shessemy. Every body stared like this O.O. Here where their thoughts  
  
Inuyasha: Why Shessemy smell different?  
  
Kagome: Maybe now Koga will leave me alone.  
  
Sango: Wow  
  
Miroku: I wonder what happened last night  
  
Shippo: EWWWWWWWWW  
  
Assassin: THEY KNOW EACH OUTHER!  
  
Mind-reader: Interesting  
  
Kanna: Is that love?  
  
Whisper: GROSS!  
  
Shape-shifter: Will we be like that when we're older?  
  
Shessemy and Koga stopped and blushed.  
  
"Hehehe. Hi every one." Said Shessemy  
  
"SHESSEMY YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXSPLAINING TO DO!" Yelled Assassin  
  
"She's just happy your back" Said Shape-shifter  
  
"Shessemy Why do you smell different?" Whisper innocently asked  
  
Every one stared at her.  
  
"Ummmm" Started Shessemy  
  
Then Kagome saved her  
  
"How about all the girls go to the hot springs?"  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Assassin  
  
"Miroku you better not fallow" Said Sango  
  
"Sango my dear I would never." Answered Miroku  
  
"Sure you wouldn't"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Stay away unless YOU WANT YOUR HANDS CUT OFF!" Yelled Shessemy  
  
Every body looked at her.  
  
"I want to get there in a hurry... So let's go" Said Shessemy  
  
The rest of the girls fallowed.  
  
At hot spring  
  
"Girls I have to tell you something" Shessemy started "I'm pregnant"  
  
All the girls started. Then Kagome said  
  
"Congrats!"  
  
"Yeah. Congratulations Shessemy" said Sango  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Assassin  
  
"yeah." Said Shessemy  
  
"Oh congrats then"  
  
"Let's go to my time celebrate!" said Kagome  
  
"Alright" said every one in unison.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
That's long. Anyway tell me what you think. 


	10. Assassin's past sad

Me: This Chapter will have a song with it it's "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. We'll learn more about Assassin's past. This chapter is very sad. If you don't like sad stuff don't read this. You've been warned.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
5years earlier  
  
_Perfect by nature._

_ Icons of self-indulges_

_ Just what we all need_

_ More lies about our world._  
  
10 year old Assassin was sitting in the door way of her family hut. She had a vary happy excretion on her face. Today her Father and Brother were coming home. Assassin was fidgeting. Assassin's Mother had light brown hair, blue eyes and blue kimono and cloak. She had a simile on her face.  
  
"Assassin stop fighting." Said Assassin's Mom  
  
"But I'm too excited!" Said Assassin  
  
"Then go pick some flowers for them"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Assassin was about to leave when her brother came in. He was 18. He had light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hey Assassin." He said  
  
"Duke!" She yelled as she hugged him  
  
"Did you forget about me?" a voice asked  
  
"DADDY!" She yelled giving him a bigger hug. He had red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Were you good awhile we were gone?" He asked  
  
"Yes I was. I was about to pick flowers but then you came." She said  
  
"Well then go pick them. We're not going any where."  
  
"Ok." She said as she left she went to pick flowers. She was gone for longer than she expected. When she got home some one was in the house her parents were happy to see the guest. It was the 2nd strongest man in the village. Her Father was the strongest.  
  
_There never was and never will be._

_ Have you no shame don't you see._

_ You know you've got every body fooled.  
_  
He pulled out a knife. Her parents were shocked and so was she so she hid outside. It happened so fast before she knew it her family was killed. He stopped to look at his work.  
  
"Bastered" She hissed.  
  
_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending. _

_But now I know  
  
She never was and never will be_

_ You don't know how you betray me _

_And some how you've got every body fooled  
  
_"Your next" he said lunging at her ready to stab. But she dogged and grabbed her father's sword and stabbed him.  
  
"You know for a strong man your really stupid." She said taking her sword out of him. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
"Burn in hell Bastered" she said. She collected all of there passions and left.  
  
_Without the mask_

_ Where will you hid?_

_ Can't find you're self_

_ Lost in your lie.  
  
I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you any more  
  
It never was and never will be_

_ You don't know how you've betray me _

_And somehow you've got every body fooled  
  
_Before she left she gave her family a proper barrel and burnet the hut and the killer's body still in it.  
  
"Bye." She whispered and left.  
  
_Never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me _

_Some how now your every body's fool.  
_  
She made her money by killing demons soon after she meet Mind-reader. Then a little wail later she met Shessemy, Knifes, Whisper and Shape-shifter. Now she's happy but she is still haunted in her dreams.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
That was sad... any way REVIEW!


	11. Q & A time

Hello I'm HyperActiveGirl. The reason for the last chapter is because I ummm I had that song stuck in my head and thought of this. Sorry if you didn't like it. Flames are welcomed. So are Compliments and any kind of reviews. Any way

What should happen when Kagome takes her friends home?  
  
A)Her mom freaks out

B) Her mom welcomes them with open arms

C) Treats The Gang like family

D) Findes out Shessemy is pregnant and gets mad at Koga

E)All above

What sholud happen at the party?

A)Match maker happens

B)Hojo comes.

C)HOJO DIES! MUHAHAHA! (I don't like Hojo)  
(That properly will happen but I want you to diced that)

D)Singing

E)Every one admits they love each other

F)FLUFF!

G) all fo the above  
  
Should I add this pair?  
Shape-shifterKanna  
  
Should Assassin and Mind-reader find love?  
  
Do you like the WhisperShippo pairing?  
  
Do you think I'm perverted? If you do DING DING we have a winner.

Will more people show up?  
  
Should Kikyo die?  
  
Should I have a KikNar pairing?  
  
Will I ever stop asking you questions?  
  
Should Koga act over protective?  
  
If he does Should Shessemy get pissed?  
  
Should Kagome invite other people?  
  
Should they play a game that dose all the match making?  
  
I need at least 20more reviews before I can continue. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
HyperAtiveGirl


	12. Party Part 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing.  
  
**Chapter 11  
  
At camp  
  
"Are you sill goanna bug Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"Why do you care dog-terd?" asked Koga  
  
Inuyasha blushed "I don't."  
  
"Yes you do." Said Miroku  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU BOZO?!"  
  
"No one did."  
  
"THEN WHY DI'YA ANSWER?"  
  
"I thought i'd voice my opine."  
  
"If we colud go back to our oringal tpick..." said an annoed Shape-shifter  
  
"No. I got Shessemy." answered Koga  
  
"Oh." said Inuyasha  
  
When the girls got back. They packed up and headed for the well. Koga diden't let Shessemy carry anything bacause of her...errr "Proplem".  
  
"WHAT?! I'm Pregnant not dieing! I still want to help!" Yelled an inraged Shessemy  
  
"NO IS NO SHESSEMY?"  
  
"Grrr YOU BASTERED! I WANT TO HELP AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Shessemy's eyes went a purple so dark it was almost black.  
  
"Fine" said an annoed/scared Koga  
  
Shessemys eyes went normal "Thanks"  
  
"Let's go alredy!" Yelled Kaogme  
  
"Ok" answered Koga and Shessemy.  
  
When they got throgh the well (I don't know how they did it they just did ok) they went to Kagome's house and were greated by:  
  
"DEMONS BE GONE!" and words were placed on Koga, Shessemy,Zee, Kirara, Inuyasha, Whisper, Shippo, Kanna and SS (ShapeShifter)  
  
"Thoses don't work you know." said Mind reader to Grampa H.  
  
"They don't?" He said TT  
  
"No... Hello Mrs.Higarashi and I read your mind and My name is Mindreader and i am not a demon so don't eaven think about putting a word on me "Mind-reader said to grampa and Keg's mom as she came into the room.  
  
"okkk " Greeted Mrs.H "So why are you here Kagome?"  
  
"To have a party with all the people you see here."  
  
"Ok. But intoduse me first." So Kagome indoused every one to her mom.  
  
"Well you came at a good time. We were just going to vist a sick aunt. So you can have a party in peace." Her Mom said  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Have fun! Buy!"  
  
"Buy!"  
  
**END OF CHAPTER  
  
Please reveiw I only need 1-5 reveiws. **


	13. Party Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

You people write too much.

Chapter 12

With Kag's Mom, Grandpa and brother gone they got ready for the party.

"I'm coming up so you better get the party started; I'm coming up so you better get the party started..." Kagome was humming.

"Hey I have and idea!" Yelled Kagome

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN!?" yelled an anger Shessemy. Everyone went like this OO.

"Sorry Kag pregnant hormones...hehehe."

"That's alright Shess."

"Shess?"

"Well I have a nick name so I thought you should have one."

"Thanks."

"If we could get back to the original topic please." Said an angry shape-shifter.

"Oh yeah... let's play truth or dare!"

"What's truth or dear?" asked Whisper

"Well. You ask a person truth or dare, if the person answers dare, you dare them and they have to do it. If the person said truth, you give them a question that they have to answer truthfully." Answered Kagome.

"Oh"

Shess (Shessemy)-That's sounds fun.

Inu (Inuyasha) - That's get the damn game started.

Kag- if you lie we'll know.

Whi- how?

Shess- this _pets MR on the head_

MR- What am I? A lie finder?

Assin- oh come on! Be a sport!

MR- alright. But no kids!

Kids- awwwwwww

Kag-Fine. Sheme you first.

Shess- why me?

Kag- because I said so.

Shess- alright... Sango truth or dare.

Sango- truth

Shess- do you like Miroku?

Miroku- _is interested_

Sango- _blushes_ NO!

MR- lire.

Shess- alright MR tell me what you got.

MR- alright _tells Sheme what she found out_

Shess- REALLY!? Wow...

Kag- well?

Shess- _whispers to keg what MR told her_

Kag- HOLY!

San- anyway... KAGOME! Truth or dare?

Kag- Dare me!

San- alright _gets evil exception on her face_. I dare you to get locked in a closet with Inuyasha until we let you out.

InuKag-WHAT!?

San- you have to do it.

InuKag- alright..._goes in the closet_

Shess- _locks door_ muhahahaha.

Mir- Sango do you really like me?

San- _blushes_ yes

Mir- Good 'cause I love you

San- REALLY!?_ Is really happy_ I love you too!

SanMir- _Making out _

Shess- let's see what's happening in the closet. _Opens door _OMG!

InuKag- _Making out_

Shess-_ closes door _O.O

Koga- want to join them Shessemy?

Shess- Hell yeah!

KogaShess- _Making out_

Kids- Ewww...

END CHAPTER

HI!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!! See the idiot walk, see the idiot talk. Sorry I'm listening to The Hives "Walk Idiot Walk". It's a good song...really... I'm shutting up now...


	14. The sad ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

You people write too much.

Chapter 13

10 Months later...

"KOGA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE I'M GOANNA KILL YOU!" Yelled an angry Shessemy. She was giving birth in Kaede's hut.

"Push!" Yelled Kaede

"GRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Shessemy. Soon the hut was filled with little cries of a baby and Koga came running in.

"It's a girl." Announced Kaede handing the bundle to Shessemy. The baby had brown wolf ears with red tips, a dragon tail and brown hair with red bangs and tips. The baby opened an eye it was blue mixed with indigo.

"What should we call her Sweety?" asked Shessemy.

Koga thought for a moment then said "How 'bout Liana?"

"Liana... I like that." Then Shessemy feel asleep.

The past ten months had been hard. With Kagome, Sango and Shessemy pregnant, the defeat of Naraku and the death of Mind-reader.

The next day

Shessemy was up and about with Liana. She went to Mind-reader's grave and saw Assassin and Zee there

"Hey." Said Shessemy

Assassin looked up with tears on her face "Hey...Can I see her?"

"Of corse." And Shessemy handed Assassin Liana.

"You miss Mind-reader don't you?"

"Yeah. She was like the little sister I never had." and Assassin started crying again.

"Come here." Shessemy said letting Assassin cry on her shoulder. Shessemy took back Liana and comforted Assassin. Zee looked at her master and nuzzled her cheek.

"Thanks guys." Assassin said to her friends; put Mind-reader's crystal ball at the base for her grave before walking away with her friends. They didn't notice Mind-reader's sprite standing there. She picked up her crystal ball and said

"Good bye my friends" and with a smile on here face floated into the sky.

The End

If you're wondering why I wrote that. I was felling sad. This is the end for this story but it will have a sequel. I thank all of you who reviewed. Bye for now.


End file.
